Horror Sentai Vampanger
by GreyKing46
Summary: Four normal humans get caught up in a battle of monsters and decide they want to help. They decide to possibly give up their humanity, becoming vampire's, so they could use these powers and help protect others. But does that make THEM monsters? And can they defeat these evil beings that want to control the world? OC Sentai. WARNING: DARK! ADULT THEMES!


Hey guys, here is ANOTHER new story!

This time, it's another Sentai one!

However, instead of doing a normal altering of events FanFic, I am doing a COMPLETELY OC Sentai team!

A lot of thanks to Psycho Sin Mafia, Drago3511, koolken256 and Chaos-Guard who helped me plan this story as well as making the OC's who will appear in this story; both main AND side characters!

You guys rock! Seriously bros, thanks.

This will be a vampire Super Sentai, I have only seen three fanfics with this theme so far but I hope mine will be unique.

This story will have a lot of character development with a good underlining theme and message: what does it mean to be human?

The group will constantly be battling between bloodlust and the bad guys.

Oh, and one plus. Unlike ToQGer and Ninninger: IT WILL HAVE A GOOD RED RANGER WHO IS NOT STUPID/BRAIN DEAD OR AN ASSHOLE!

So, my friends, welcome... to Horror Sentai Vampanger.

IKUZE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.

Warning: Blood, violence, sexual references and gore

* * *

 **Horror Sentai Vampanger!  
**

 **Night 1: A Count Rises  
**

* * *

Music played throughout the club as lights flashed, a lot of people dancing and drinking. At the bar where three people who where happily bobbing to the music, two guys and a girl.

The girl was about 20 years old, standing at 5 foot six, with silver-pale-blue shoulder-length hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt underneath a black jacket, a frilly black skirt, stockings, and white shoes "Happy birthday Iyasu." she smiled at the youngest of the three, a 19 year old male who stood at five foot eight with slicked back brown hair and a single bang curved forward as well as green eyes. He was wearing a brown hoodie over a white t-shirt with a white tiger on it, jeans, and brown trainers. He also has a pocket watch hanging out of his pocket as the chain lead down and looped around his belt loop

"Yea man. Happy birthday." the other guy smirked. He was a 21 year old guy of an average height of 5 foot eleven, and he was slightly muscular. He had short spiky hair with a blonde highlight in the front, his eyes being a green/grey-ish colour

"Thanks Amai, Sora." Iyasu smiled happily

"Hey, you hear about those strange disappearances lately?" they heard someone whisper in the table behind them

"Yea, how many is that now? Nearly 150?" another asked

"And that's just from Starlite City! I've heard similar situation's are happening all over the world!" a third said

"No way!" a fourth gasped, but the group stopped ease-dropping as someone reached their table

"Hey guys!" another girl called as a 21 year old woman came over. She had short brown hair with blonde and purple streaks along with brown eyes. She was wearing a purple leather jacket, neon pink shirt with a black rose on it, grey skinny jeans and black heeled boots, standing at five foot nine with her heels and five foot eight without them. She also has multiple earrings and always has a pair of headphones around her neck

"Keri!" the group cheered as she reached them

"Sorry I'm a bit late, just finished my last set." she chuckled

"Nah, it's fine." Sora smiled

"Yea, we understand." Iyasu nodded, Amai just nodding lightly

"So, how was I?" Keri grinned

"Awesome as always." a third male voice grinned. Everyone turned to see a man walked towards them; he was a 29 year old blonde man with green eyes and very handsome, and VERY smartly dressed in a white suit

"Rin." Keri muttered in annoyance

"Hey babe, I am so glad I hired you." the now named Rin grinned as he wrapped an arm around Keri's shoulders "You rock the place and bring in quite a crowed! Plus, you are a very gal."

Keri just glared lightly and elbowed Rin in the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs "Hands of the merchandise 'boss'." she growled lightly "Let's go guys." she muttered before walking away and heading to the door

"Sure." Sora chuckled, following

"Wait for me!" Iyasu called, chasing after his older friends

"Good bye Mr Karai." Amai bowed before turning away and running after the others

The four walked out of the club and down the empty street, not noticing the shadows above them... or a shadow that was racing towards the shadows on the roof

"Fuck, I hate that guy sometimes." Keri growled

"I think the two of you are cute." Sora teased

"Shut it!" the headphone wearing girl snapped

"C... Calm down Keri!" Amai muttered shyly, shocked by the girls yelling at them

"Yea, he's just messing with you." Iyasu added. Keri just pouted, crossing her arms across her chest and turning away from them making the group chuckle softly. Although, their enjoyment was ended when several beings dropped from above them and landed in front of them

They look like humans but with grey skin, some pointed ears and bat like wings sprouted from its back. They had different hair colours, although chunks of it where falling out in different degrees... some where even bold, and they all had sharp fang-like canine teeth and red eyes. And red, as in completely red! No irises, pupils or whites just all glowing red

"W... What are those things?" Amai muttered, eyes wide. She was creeped out by these things, and they where drooling which made her fear increase

"I don't know." Sora glared, getting in front of the others. He would protect his friends from whatever these things could do...

"Hisss!" the creatures hissed, raising their hands revealing claws

... if he could

The four began to back up as the twelve creatures began to walk towards them... only for a thirteenth figure to land in front of them!

But this wasn't some creature. This was a human, a 22 year old man who stood at 6 foot to be precise. He had short black hair and brown eyes, some sharp canines peaking out of his lips slightly, and he was wearing a blood red trench coat, a black tank top, some brown leather pants and red boots. On his left wrist, pointing out of his sleeve, was a bat shaped watch-like device

"Who's that?" Sora muttered, feeling on edge

"How would I know?!" Keri hissed

"Back off." he said with a dark, cold voice. The creatures hissed and pulled back, before charging "Warned you." he scoffed, pressing a button on the bottom side of the bat-like watch, which flipping open the cover revealing a glowing red bat-like ruin

"Don't tell me..." Iyasu muttered

"Blood Change." the trench-coat wearing man growled, pressing the ruin and encasing him in a red flash

(a techno-styled metronome began to play)

 **"SOUL CHARGE!"** the ruin seemed to call as the light filled the room

Now standing in the mans place was a warrior standing there in black and red with a bat like helmet, although he was mostly hidden by the darkness of midnight

"... he's a Sentai member." Amai gasped, the man charging

(Play 'Break the Chain' by Tourbillon, Kamen Rider Kiva's theme song)

"HA!" The now transformed man called as he punched, hitting a creature in the face. He then dodged a slash and span around, preforming an axe kick to a second creatures head. He then pulled out a blade, the group thought, and began to slash away at them

"This is amazing!" Sora muttered

"I never thought I'd see a Sentai fight in person." Iyasu gushed

"Look out!" the warrior called, quickly running over to them in a blink of an eye. Several of those creatures had snuck up on them, inches from grabbing Amai. The other three upped back as the black and red guy reached them, he wrapped his arm around Amai's waist and pulled her back before she stabbed the monster in the chest causing it to scream in pain as blood sprayed out of the wound before the blade was yanked out of the creature. "You okay?" he asked, looking down at Amai

Amai herself looked at the red visor and nodded, through the visor and locking her green eyes with his brown ones, before she blushed as he set her down "Y... Yea." she muttered as the warrior turned back to the creatures

"Let's end this." he said simply "I'm hungry." he charged forwards again, slashing through the creatures as he once again pressed the button of the bat-watch, which was still there, which made the case flip open once more. He span around, his cape wrapping around the head of a creature "I don't think so." he glared before giving a mighty tug, which sent the monster spinning and growling before it hit the ground hard where it's head was then stomped on by the warrior... crushing it

"AAAAAAHHH!" Amai screamed in shock from that action

"I don't remember seeing Sentai being that harsh or rough." Sora frowned

"Yea." Keri nodded

The warrior then twisted the ruin and pressed it again, the watch calling out **"HISSATSU! DARK FINISHER!"**

"Heh." the warrior scoffed as his blade glowed red, illuminating him slightly. It revealed that his gloves where a dark red/maroon with a silver band around his wrist and his sleeve. He then jumped into the sky and preformed a lot of rapid slashes, firing a barrage of red energy slashes that cut through the monsters. The creatures froze as the warrior landed, his blade glowing. "Midnight..." he muttered, opening the cover of his watch again and turning it "Dance." he then pressed the ruin, glowing red as the creatures all exploded. When the explosions ended, the man from earlier had returned

(end 'Break the Chain')

"Oh... wow..." Iyasu muttered in amazement, surprised to see something like that as the man began to walk away

"Hey! Wait!" Amai called, the man stopping

"What?" he asked with narrowed eyes

"Th... Thank you." she muttered

"You're welcome." he whispered, turning away and running

* * *

*the next day*

"IYASU! TIME TO WAKE UP!" the nineteen year old grocery store clerk heard his mother, Mei Haruno, yell at him, making him wake up with a groan "IYANSU!"

"I'M UP!" he yelled at her, his foggy morning mind slowly clearing... and he remembered what happened last night "A red Sentai member... was that real?" he asked himself as he got up and got dressed "No, it couldn't be! I didn't see a Red Senshii drop out of nowhere and slaughter those enemies with blood and everything! It must have been a weird dream! Yea... that was it." Iyansu told himself as he came downstairs to see his mother on the couch, her black laptop on her lap.

"Morning sweetie, breakfast is on the table" Mei smiled. Mei was a single mother, Iyansu's father dieing years ago, so she raised him herself. She took whatever job she could and had recently found her passion as a freelance reporter. Mei was 32 with brown hair tied in a bun and green eyes and she was currently wearing what she normally did around the house; a large and loose fitting grey shirt and loose knee length baggy pink shorts with bunny slippers

"Thanks mom." Iyansu smiled, sitting down and digging in "What are you reporting on now mom?"

"I'm trying to write a story that can point to the cause of all these disappearances."

'It was just a dream.' he told himself one last time before he focused on forgetting everything about what had happened

* * *

*meanwhile, three blocks away*

Sora sighed as he delivered another order from the restaurant he worked at, although these people where clearly distraught as their children had gone missing two months ago. He was allowed to work as a chief, his boss happy about his skill, but he was the delivery boy first and foremost. If the kitchen was understaffed he would be put there, but if the delivery crew where understaffed he had no choice but to stay away from cooking. And that was a shame, cooking was his passion. He just wishes that he could permanently put on the cooking crew.

And that is what he would normally be thinking about, but not today.

No.

He was too busy thinking about last night.

"What where those things?" the 21 year old asked himself aloud as he got onto his motorcycle and put his helmet on "They looked like vampires but... why where they after _us_?"

Similar questions where buzzing through his mind as he drove away from the house, heading to his next stop.

Was that real?

Was he going crazy?

What was so special about him and his friends to be attacked by those things?

 _Where_ the vampires?

And of course, who was that man in red?

* * *

*later*

Keri poked her food in front of her with a frown. She had woken up at 14:00, being a late night DJ meant she was a late night kinda gal, and was just getting her breakfast.

But last night still haunted her.

Those things ruined Iyansu's birthday celebration, the guy she saw as a little brother, and that pissed her off. As well as the fact they couldn't _do_ anything! They would have died if it wasn't for that weirdo in red!

The thought of dieing made Keri shudder uncomfortably

 _"And in other news, ten more people have been reported as missing this last week."_ the TV reporter read, making Keri remember last night even more vividly

"No... forget all about that!" Keri told herself, standing up confidently and turning the TV off "It's in the past, it won't matter anymore! Move forwards!"

But, looking out the window, the brown haired girl with blonde and purple streaks could have sworn she saw a castle in the large park a few blocks from her house for a few seconds. It seemed to fade into existence for a split second, a large dull yellow/gold medieval style castle that was never there before. It stayed only for that split second, before the park returned to being that vacant lot she has seen many times in the past

"I'm going crazy." she groaned to herself

* * *

*meanwhile, Starlite Medical School*

Amai sighed as she sat in class, her chin resting in her hands and bags under her eyes. She couldn't get to sleep, nightmares of those creatures plaguing her dreams and thoughts of the man in red stopping her from drifting to sleep.

Why had he saved them?

Who was he?

Why does he fight those monsters?

Amai was a shy medical student, but she also loved mysteries. And this one, it was driving her mad. God was it driving her mad!

"Miss Izumi?" a voice asked

"Huh?" Amai gasped, looking up to see a 30 year old Doctor. He was Amai's teacher, Doctor Satashi Araba. He had brown hair, starting to grey prematurely, and he has grey eyes. He wears a pale blue polo shirt and smart black trousers as well as smart black shoes

"You where drifting off in my class. This is unlike you." Doctor Satashi asked seriously

"Sorry Doctor, it won't happen again." the 20 year old Medical student assured "And I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Okay." Doctor Satashi nodded "If you're sure." and with that he walked away

"You sure you're okay Am?" a voice from her left asked. This was another 20 year old girl, Yori Yuki. She was one of Amai's friends and she had died black hair hair, the original colour being blonde, with a died purple accent and blue eyes. Black long sleeve jacket and a black skirt with black boots, wearing gold bracelets and a gold necklace

"Yea, you are normally always paying attention." Amai's other friend, 21 year old Lyla Yamagi, asked. Lyla had natural black hair, grey eyes. She normally wears a short skirt and flat shoes with a blue short sleeved button up shirt, like now, with a stethoscope hanging around her neck, her Uncle having disappeared last week which made Amai feel even guiltier about worrying her friend

"I'm fine, really. Just had a bad night sleep." Amai defended herself

"If you're sure." her two friends said together

Amai found her thoughts drifting again though.

Back to the red man.

* * *

*two hours later, New Way Cafe*

The four friends greeted each other with a smile as they meet up in front of a small cafe that was the exact middle point between their houses. Well, technically that would be the park just over the road but it was only a few feet off.

They where glad of the bright sunny day, all of them feeling safe after last night

"How have all of you been?" Sora asked

"Tired." Amai sighed

"Crazy." Keri added

"Bored." Iyansu finished

"Confused." Sora smiled, adding his two cents in, before he sighed "Last night was crazy."

"Yea, those bat things." Amai agreed "What was with that."

"Wait... that was real?!" Iyansu panicked "I thought it was just a weird dream!"

" _You_ would." Sora chuckled

"What does it matter, we won't be seeing any of that stuff again! It's in the past!" Keri waved away... just as screams where heard. The four turned around in fear and saw saw a large group of those bat things there again

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you Keri?" Amai sighed, feeling her hope crumble

"... Sorry?" Keri shrugged

"Sorry's later, everyone run!" Sora yelled... only for a metal sphere to hit the ground and a dark mist to surround the block

"What is going on?!" Iyasu screamed in panic

"No way." Keri muttered, seeing the castle she saw before shimmering in the darkness lightly. It was tall, standing in the park, barley visible but no one was paying attention to it. Keri was about to say something, to prove to herself she wasn't crazy... only for the four to hear familiar sounds

"Blood Change."

 **"SOUL CHARGE!"**

A black and red figure jumped down from one of the roofs and everyone stared at the figure in shock.

It was the red warrior that saved Sora, Amai, Iyansu and Keri last night!

"No... way." Sora deadpanned

The warrior stood there, confident, strong and still in shadow. He suddenly clenched his left hand and slammed it against his chest, specifically his heart "The flowing Red blood powers my soul!" He then brought his left arm down to his side and with his right arm he threw his cape back dramatically as he called "AkaCount!" Dark red explosions went off behind him, illuminating him lightly. It revealed his bat like helmet, his dark red visor and his silver mouth-plate. Everyone stared at him in amazement, not sure what to say. But this AkaCount did, because he continued talking as he pulled out a weapon. The weapon was a large cleaver-like blade, the blade being 24 inches long and 2 inches thick. The blade was a dark red metal and is slightly curved while the handle is black and large enough to need two hands to wield, a spot between the blade and the handle of the left side of the weapon being slightly hollowed out. "Once the moon goes down... _**so do you!**_ " he called, slashing with his weapon dramatically before he charged, his blade scraping against the ground and leaving sparks because he was slouched forwards lightly as he charged with his arms straight down and behind him so the tip of his blade scraped against the ground. The red Warrior was roaring with power as he charged

'Why is this happening?' Amai thought in shock and confusion

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON HORROR SENTAI VAMPANGER!:**

"Come on!" Keri called as she and the others walked down a dark passage way...

"My name is Kage Kirasagi." the black haired brown eyes man introduced himself...

"These 'Alter-pires' are created by Count Vorga." ...

"If you want to save humans, you must stop BEING humans." ...

"BLOOD CHARGE!" ...

"Once the moon goes down so do you!" ...

 **NIGHT 2! RISE, HORROR SENTAI!**

* * *

And that's the chapter!

Yes I know, kinda short but I can't do too much about that. Future chapters _will_ be longer, but this is a prologue of sorts to give you a teaser as well as to set up some of the main cast and side characters.

And I know I haven't described the suits much, that is on purpose.

If this was live action it would be filmed in a way that you couldn't get a clear look at the suit because the reveal is next chapter.

Okay then, I will see you all next time!


End file.
